CRUEL
by HanRii03
Summary: CHAP 5 UP!/"psst,psst! Kau tau Choi EunAh?" "ya! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia yeoja 'bermasalah' itu,hm?" "ya! Kabarnya,dulu, dia…mematahkan leher anak kelas satu…" "a,a…." "apa yang kalian bicarakan?"/ CHAP 5 UP! EXO YAOI FIC! CRACK OR OFFICIAL PAIR? OC SUDAH LENGKAP! FIC PERTAMA! HanRii's PRESENT (Typo's,tak sesuai EYD & bla...bla...)
1. PROLOG

"_psst,psst! Kau tau Choi EunAh?" "ya! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia yeoja 'bermasalah' itu,hm?" "ya! Kabarnya, dia…__**mematahkan **__leher anak kelas satu…" "a,a…." __**"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"**_

CRUEL

"namanya Choi EunAh! Ia akan menjadi siswa baru dikelas kita!" dengan senyum menawan, wanita paruh baya itu memperkenalkan gadis manis disebelahnya didepan kelas 8-B.

"Choi EunAh imnida." Dengan wajah yang datar, ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan seketika, _image_ manisnya luntur. Semua siswa penghuni kelas itu, mulai menggelisah tak jelas.

"saengsonim, dimana aku duduk?" dengan tak sopan, ia berkacak pinggang pada wanita itu dan wanita itu, dia hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis didepan nya.

"kau duduk di meja yang ditengah-tengah itu." Dengan senyum tulusnya, wanita itu menunjuk meja yang berada ditengah, yang dikelilingi meja-meja para siswa lain. Gadis itu lalu melenggang pergi dengan 'tidak' sopan nya dari hadapan wanita itu. Semua melirik ke arahnya yang kini, berada ditengah-tengah.

"**apa**?" dengan kasar dan tatapan yang 'tidak' bersahabat, ia melirk seluruh siswa kelas itu. Mereka pun memutar arah tubuh mereka dan seolah-olah, tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

"ini, 'permainan' yang 'menyenangkan'! huh!" seringaian tak terlihat itu, hilang dalam sekejap, dan kembali pada wajahnya yang datar.

TBC/END/DELETE?

HanRii'_s area_

Okay, aku butuh banget OC disini, dan…Choi EunAh itu, OC aku! *EvilFace*

Aku emang niat banget buat tokoh kayak gini, dan aku berharap, aku bisa buat di FF aku, tokohnya itu _pysycho_. HOHOHOHO! *EvilLaugh*

BUAT YANG MAU JADI OC, HARAP MENGISI FORMULIR(?) DIBAWAH INI!

Name :

Nick Name :

D.O.B :

Grade :

Ulzzang Face and Character :

Personality :

Expertise :

Close To :

CONTOH!

Name : Choi EunAh

Nick Name : Euuna/ EunAh

D.O.B : 17 Nov 2000

Grade : 8-D

Ulzzang Face and Character : Hong Young Ki. Tinggi 169 cm, Berat 50 kg, Mata Drak Brown, Bibir Plum Merah Muda, Rambut Coklat Bob Sebahu

Personality : Trouble Maker,Anti sosial,….,….

Expertise : Basket, Lompat Tinggi, Berkelahi(?)

Close To : Kim HyoHyun 'perawatnya'

HOHOHOHO! Udah kan? Pengisian formulir(?) boleh terserah kalian semua, Expertise itu keahlian dan untuk Close To (dekat dengan) nya, kalian harus jelasin siapa 'dia', kalau aku 'perawat', nanti kalian bakal tau kok maksudnya *EvilFace* Kim HyoHyun itu emang personil Girl Generation, bukan yang lain ye! Semoga, ada yang mau jadi OC ni FF…lalu kita akhiri dengan…

ThinkToReview? *BbuingBbuing*


	2. Chapter 1

"_psst,psst! Kau tau Choi EunAh?" "ya! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia yeoja 'bermasalah' itu,hm?" "ya! Kabarnya, dia…__**mematahkan **__leher anak kelas satu…" "a,a…." __**"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"**_

CRUEL

'tap,tap'

Terdengar derap kaki yang berat dari koridor lantai 3 sebuah sekolah. Langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu jelas saat itu, karena, seluruh penghuni sekolah itu, menegang melihat si pembuat suara langkah kaki itu.

'_haaah…kukira aku akan mati…'_

'_gyaaa! Apaan tuh!? Jangan bilang kalau itu, MALAIKAT MAUT!'_

'_kumohon…Kumohon! Aku tidak ingin mati ditangan nya…'_

Dan masih banyak lagi. Suara-suara batin dari para penghuni sekolah itu, seakan terdengar oleh EunAh 'si pembuat derap kaki'. Namun, ia tak memikirkan nya, yang penting, bagaimana ia mendapatkan 'mainan' nya di sekolah ini.

'BRUUKK!'

"a,aaahhh…maaf! Maafkan aku! A,aku tidak sengaja! Aduh…sudah terlambat, menabrak orang lagi! Haaah…_stupid_!" ucapan nya, tak dipedulikan oleh EunAh, ia pun memilih pergi.

"hey! Maafkan aku! Ku akan balaskan itu! Hey! _you cannot hear me_!?" EunAh tak menjawab, membuat 'si pelaku' kebingungan.

" baiklah! Aku akan mencarimu nanti!" 'si pelaku' berkata sambil sedikit berteriak kepada EunAh yang cukup jauh dari nya. 'si pelaku' itu pun, pergi.

"huh! _Real stupid girl_!" ia menggumam sembari memutar bola mata nya malas

CRUEL

"huh! Dimana kelas gadis itu!?" terlihat, seorang gadis manis menggerutu sebal di pekarangan belakan sekolah, yang merupakan lapangan rumput. Lapangan rumpu yang luas itu, memiliki sebuah pohon besar yang sudah tua, tetapi masih dirawat oleh pihak itu, tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai sembari menyejuk kan pikiran. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pohon besar itu, ia lalu membuka mulut nya saat mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia lalu berlari menuju pohon besar itu.

"HEY CHINGU!"

Ia berteriak lantang menuju seorang gadis manis yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar itu, sepertinya, ia tak mendengar perkataan gadis manis itu, terlihat dari raut muka nya yang datar sambil tetap melihat ke depan, yang merupakan hamparan langit.

Gadis manis itu, mencoba diam saat melihat wajah tenang yang dilihatkan wajah yang berekspresi datar itu. Itu terkesan manis, baginya.

"gadis yang manis." Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam dan membuat gadis yang menikmati semilir angin itu, tersadar.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu, EunAh, bertanya pada gadis di belakang nya tanpa menoleh.

"ah! Ma,mafkan aku! Aku hanya mencarimu untuk…membalas yang 'tadi'…" ia memelankan suaranya, berusaha tidak membuat EunAh marah.

"sudahlah! Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, tidak penting!"

"tapi bagiku penting!"

Gadis itu sedikit berteriak membuat EunAh kesal, Ia lalu berbalik.

"apa yang penting? Katakan!" dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia menatap gadis tak berdosa di depan nya.

"a,aku pikir…aku harus membalas 'kejadian' memalukan 'tadi'…" ia mengecilkan suara nya dan menunduk, terlalu takut untuk melihat 'tatapan' itu.

"huffft…tak usah! Lagi pula, aku yakin, kau takan sanggup membalas 'kejadian tadi'…" ia berkata sedikit kecil, berusaha menakut-nakuti gadis itu, sambil menyeringai tipis.

"a,apa? Ka,katakana! Cepat!" gadis itu mulai gugup, takut perihal kejam terjadi padanya

"bagaimana kalau…" EunAh menggantung kan kalimat nya

"bagaiman kalau kau meloncat dari bukit di atas itu…" ia lalu menatap gadis itu sembari menunjuk bukit di atas mereka.

Gadis itu berkeringat dingin.

TBC

HanRii'_s area_

HOHOHOHO! Salam…

Untuk nama cewek nya, kalian bakalan tau di…NEW CHAP.!

Dan untuk Ulzzang Face, BOLEH ULZZANG TOMBOY! Yang lain juga gak apa-apa kok! Buat OC cowok boleh kok! Yang penting Ulzzang Face nya cowok, bukan cewek…T_T

Untuk yang Close To, boleh ma siapaaaa aja! _Member_ EXO pun boleh tapi, hanya sekedar dekat, teman,akrab,kenal, dsb…jangan sampe pacaran, jatuh cinta, di jodohin…AKU GAK BAKAL MAU! Nekad aja buat, GAK AKU PILIH! Weeeeekkk! : P

okay, kita akhiri dengan…

ThinkToReview? *BbuingBbuing*


	3. Chapter 2

"_psst,psst! Kau tau Choi EunAh?" "ya! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia yeoja 'bermasalah' itu,hm?" "ya! Kabarnya, dia…__**mematahkan **__leher anak kelas satu…" "a,a…." __**"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"**_

CRUEL

"a,apa…" gadis itu mulai pucat

"kenapa? Kau tak sanggup, hm?" EunAh menyeringai menang

"a,aku…" gadis itu terlihat semakin takut saat melihat seringaian EunAh

"kau apa?" seringaian EunAh melebar

"a,aku…aku…AKU BISA MELAKUKAN NYA!" dengan teriakan, untuk mengurangi rasa takut nya, ia menjawab 'tantangan' dari EunAh. EunAh menyeringai.

"baiklah! Kita buktikan ucapanmu! Kita ke atas!"

EunAh menatap remeh gadis itu, lalu mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu diam, terlalu takut untuk melangkah, nyalinya ciut saat melihat tatapan remeh dari EunAh.

"ayo! Kau harus cepat buktikan itu!" gadis itu mulai mengkah pelan mengikuti EunAh, saat mendengar perintahnya

-CRUEL-

"a,apa ini tinggi?" gadis itu bertanya ragu pada EunAh yang didepan nya, saat mereka sampai di atas bukit

"lihat saja!" EunAh tersenyum santai melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai melirik ke bawah bukit dan…

"bagaimana?"

Mata nya melebar saat EunAh bertanya dengan seringaian dibibir nya, ia terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan dibawahnya melalui ketinggian…entahlah! Itu 'terlalu' tinggi.

"aku siap" ucapan tanpa semangat itu, meluncur secara tiba-tiba di mulut gadis itu. EunAh menyeringai mendengar nya.

"baik! Berdiri di ujung bukit ini, lalu terjun 'dengan mulus', gampang kan?" EunAh menyeringai melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ia memang berjalan kearah ujung bukit itu tetapi, jalan nya di iringi dengan wajah yang pucat dan keringat yang membasahi kening nya.

"bagaimana? Pemandangan nya indah, bukan?" EunAh melipat tangan nya di dada saat menanyakan 'hal' itu pada gadis manis itu, yang sekarang, berada di ujung bukit ini.

"y,ya. Sa, sangat indah" kalimat tanpa semangat itu, mebuat EunAh ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tetapi, ia harus menjaga _image _nya.

"ya! Silakan terjun...nona!" EunAh menyentuh pundak gadis itu, saat sampai di dekat gadis itu, ia bersiap-siap untuk 'mendorong' gadis tak berdosa itu.

"a,aku…"

"satu…" punggung gadis itu bergetar, membuat EunAh tersenyum remeh, membuat nya segera ingin 'menjatuhkan' gadis itu kebawah tetapi, kalau ia bertindak seperti itu, ia akan gagal dari 'rencana nya'.

"dua…" seluruh tubuh gadis itu mulai berkeringat

" ti…GA!"

"AAAAA!"

TBC

HanRii'_s area_

E,eh! Ternyata…nama gadis itu belum kebongkar toh…maaf! Aku kira bakal bisa aku kasih tau di sini tapi…lihat aja lah! T_T

Ummm…untuk OC nya, khusus nya buat Raspberry Mint, tinggi OC kamu berapa? Tolong kasih tau ya!

Kayak nya, OC nya belum bisa aku tampilin, karena…yang review buat OC Cuma 2, jadi belum aku tampilin! Jadi, banyak review, banyak OC, dan…CERITA LANJUT! *modus* semua ini kita akhiri dengan…

ThinkToReview? *BbuingBbuing*


	4. INFO PENTING!

INFO

Hadoooh…buat readers sekalian, ULZZANG FACE NYA ITU BOLEH CEWEK! Maksud kata aku yang 'ulzzang face nya harus cowok' itu maksud nya, kalau kalian buat ulzzang cowok, PAKE ULZZANG FACE COWOK! BUKAN BERARTI, HARUS PAKE ULZZANG COWOK/TOMBOY! INI PERINGATAN! Aku lihat review nya ARAGAKI-CHAN. Kamu boleh pake Ulzzang Face Kristen Stewart kok.

AKU HARAP SEMUA LIHAT NI INFO!


	5. Chapter 3

"_psst,psst! Kau tau Choi EunAh?" "ya! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia yeoja 'bermasalah' itu,hm?" "ya! Kabarnya, dia…__**mematahkan **__leher anak kelas satu…" "a,a…." __**"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"**_

CRUEL

'bruk'

Gadis itu, gadis itu terjatuh…di atas rerumputan dibukit itu.

"ka,kau! Ada apa? Kau tak rela aku mati, heh?" gadis itu, dia berkata seolah dia memang harus mati. Mendengar ucapan 'sok' darinya, EunAh tersenyum remeh kepada nya.

"ck! Jangan terlalau berharap! Lagi pula, untuk apa aku menyuruhmu mati untuk membalaskan kejadian itu!" jawab EunAh malas. Gadis itu terdiam.

"mak…sudmu?" gadis itu bertanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan EunAh. EunAh terdiam, berusaha berpikir agar 'rencana nya' tak terbongkar.

"aku…" EunAh mulai bersuara

"aku hanya tak mau orang-orang curiga dengan 'mayat mu'. bisa-bisa, aku di tuduh! Aku tak akan mau!" EunAh mengakhiri 'bualan nya' dengan seringaian. betapa pintar nya ia mengarang, mungkin, ia bisa masuk klub majalah sekolah tetapi, ia tak tertarik dengan 'bacaan'.

"ck! Seterahmu lah! Aku pergi!" gadis itu, lalu berlari pergi dari bukit, menuju kebawah dan kembali ke daerah sekolah.

'grep'

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundak EunAh, membuat EunAh menoleh ke belakang, tempat tangan itu berasal.

"ah! Ace hyung!" EunAh membuka suara, seakan kenal lama. (fyi, EunAh lebih suka memanggil kakak lelaki, hyung dan kakak perempuan, noona. Padahal ia gadis)

"yo! Euuna!" pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah EunAh, mungkin mereka saling kenal.

"apa kau menungguku, lama?"

"hum…tidak! Aku sebenar nya, dari tadi menguntitmu bersama Hyo Neul." EunAh mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, siapa Hyo Neul? Dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran EunAh, pemuda itu membuka suara

"Hyo Neul. Park Hyo Neul. Itu nama orang yang kau inginkan jadi mainanmu!" EunAh agak terkejut dan pemuda itu, ia hanya tersenyum remeh. Dan lagi, sesakan bisa membaca pikiran EunAh, ia berbicara

"aku sudah tahu! Melihat seringaianmu tadi, aku tahu semuanya. Apalagi, 'bualan' mu itu, benar-benar mudah di tebak!" pemuda itu menyeringai, senang akan 'analisis sempurna' nya.

"haaaah…di lihat dari matamu, sepertinya…kau cukup 'tak rela', aku tak jadi membunuh nya!" EunAh menyeringai mendengar kaliamat balasan dari mulut nya

"yap! Kau betul! Seharus nya, ku bunuh saja! Tadi nya, saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan menjadi 'mainan' mu, aku sebenar nya ingin keluar dari persembunyianku, dan langsung 'mendorong' nya kebawah tapi, itu terdengar sangat tidak logis." Penjelasan pemuda itu, hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh EunAh, ia tau reaksi pemuda di depan nya akan seperti itu.

"hei! Lebih baik, kau 'bunuh' saja binatang-bintang yang kau 'pelihara' itu, itu lebih baik dari pada kau membunuh manusia, bodoh!" EunAh berkata malas

"aaah! Sudahlah! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku!" pemuda duduk di rerumputan sembari menunjuk rereumputan di sebelah nya

"apa?"

"duduk di sebelahku!" EunAh pun duduk mendengar perintah dari pemuda itu

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"aku…"

"KRIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!"

Bel tanda masuk kelas, berdering hingga sampai ke atas bukit itu, sungguh amat keras.

"ck! Bel menyebalkan! Baiklah, sebelum nya aku ingin bertanya, apa jam dua belas tepat nanti, seusai sekolah, kau ada urusan?"

"tidak!"

"bagus! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sekolah _Shining High School_."

"untuk?"

"tentu saja…" EunAh menggantungkan kalimat nya, kode agar pemuda di depan nya menyambung kalimat nya

"duel." Ace, begitu orang memanggil nya, memutar bola mata nya malas, ini sering terjadi.

TBC

HanRii'_s area_

Waaaa! Selamat buat Rapsberry Mint, karena aku pilih kamu buat jadi salah satu OC! Oh ya, OC kamu cowok kan? :-

buat yang belum kepilih, nanti aku seleksi(?) lagi, oKAI?

Kayak nya, EXO _member_, belum ada yang muncul deh, ya udah! Aku munculin di next Chap. aja, kalau bisa! T_T

Oh ya, bagus nya, aku buat Official atau Crack pair? Walaupun aku suka Crack, takut nya, nanti ada yang gak suka sama Crack Pair aku terus, takut pembaca gak nyaman ma Crack Pair, jadi…ada usul gak?

OHKAI~ kita akhiri ini dengan…

ThinkToReview? *BbuingBbuing*


	6. Chapter 4

"_psst,psst! Kau tau Choi EunAh?" "ya! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia yeoja 'bermasalah' itu,hm?" "ya! Kabarnya, dia…__**mematahkan **__leher anak kelas satu…" "a,a…." __**"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"**_

CRUEL

"yap! bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"tentu!" jawaban dari Ace, mebuat EunAh menyeringai puas

"baiklah! Pukul dua belas tepat, kau tunggu aku di gerbang! Aku pergi!"

"yo!"

EunAh melangkah pergi, tanpa memperdulikan Ace yang terdiam meknimati semilir angin. Ia sudah tahu, pemuda di belakang nya, sedang 'membolos'. Bad boy, gumam EunAh sembari tersenyum sinis.

-CRUEL-

'brak'

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis manis.

"EunAh, kau dari mana saja?" senyuman wanita paruh baya itu, terlihat sangat hangat.

"bukan urusanmu!" dengan wajah yang datar dan sesukanya, gadis itu, EunAh melenggang pergi ke tempat duduk nya, dengan santai.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lemah, ia lalu melihat ke arah para siswa.

"baiklah! Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita! EunAh, buka buku paket sejarah!"

EunAh dengan tak ikhlas, mengambil buku yang berada di tas atas perintah dari wanita itu.

"huh! Membosankan!" ia bergumam pelan sembari menghela napasnya kasar.

-CRUEL-

'KRIIIINNGGGGG!'

Bel berbunyi, tanda waktu pulang tiba. siswa-siswi 8-D terlihat semangat setelah 'di landa' oleh rumus-rumus matematika yang 'menyesatkan'.

Seorang gadis manis, berlari kencang dari kelas 8-D ke arah belakang sekolah, seragam sekolahnya, sedikit berantakan karenanya.

Ia sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat tujuan nya, bukit belakang sekolah.

-CRUEL-

"NOONAAAA!"

Teriak gadis manis itu, EunAh, saat sampai di bawah bukit

"ya, Euuna, ada apa?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik pada EunAh

"noona bawa?" Tanya EunAh sembari mengangkat alis nya

"hm! Tentu saja. Kemari!" EunAh lalu mengikuti perintah dari wanita cantik itu.

"ini! Hati-hati ya!" wanita itu tersenyum manis sembari memberikan sebuah botol kecil pada EunAh

"ya! Terima kasih!" senyuman itu manis, ya! EunAh sedang tersenyum manis saat ini, jarang sekali bukan?

"baiklah! Noona pulang saja! Apa aku sudah di buatkan?" sambung EunAh "tentu!" jawab wanita itu "hehehe…tak sabar saja setelah melakukan'nya', aku pasti melahap'nya'! baiklah, aku pergi! Daaa!" EunAh lalu pergi riang, teatapi beberapa detik kemudian, wajah nya kembali datar.

Beberapa menit setelah EunAh pergi, wanita itu, tersenyum lemah sembari memandang kebawah

"Euuna, kau pasti kuat! Aku yakin." Wanita itu mulai berjalan ke bawah dan pergi ke area parkir sekolah EunAh

"Hyo, bagaimana?" Tanya seorang pemuda saat wanita itu, HyoHyun, membuka pintu mobil yang ia tempati.

"biasa! Duel! Hah, kasiahan gadis manis itu." HyoHyun menghela napas nya, lalu memandang pemuda di depan nya.

"tapi aku yakin, dia akan berubah! Aku yakin! Itu akan terjadi." HyoHyun lalu tersenyum pada pemuda di depan nya.

"kita pergi." Sambung nya, mobil itu pun, pergi jauh dari kawasan sekolah EunAh.

-CRUEL-

"yo! Ace hyung!" EunAh lalu menyentuh punggung pemuda itu, Ace.

"yo! _What's up_?" Tanya Ace

"_nothing_!" EunAh berbohong kepada Ace untuk 'menyelamatkan' diri nya

"baiklah! Ayo!" Ace lalu menarik pergelangan tangan EunAh, mempercepat langkah EunAh

"ya! Kita akan 'membantai' habis, mereka!" EunAh bergumam sambil menampilkan seringain nya.

-CRUEL-

"oh ya! Hyung, kita ke _Eclipse High School_ dulu, baru ke _Shining High School_!" ujar EunAh

"kenapa?" Tanya Ace sembari mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"'sebagian dari kita' ada di sana! Ayo!" EunAh melepaskan tangan nya lalu berlari jauh meniggalkan Ace ke sebuah tempat.

"daaa! Aku duluan!" kata EunAh sedikit berteriak dari kejauhan

"hm!" jawab Ace malas "anak itu, benar-benar!" gumam Ace

-CRUEL-

"hahaha! Ace hyung 'tertipu'! baiklah! Cepat!" EunAh lalu mebuka tas sandang nya di bangku taman yang dekat dengan kran air dan mengambil botol yang di berikan oleh HyoHyun

"ouw! Harus satu!" ia lalu mebuka tutup botol itu, mengambil salah satu benda berbentuk bulat kecil dari dalam botol itu, dan menelan nya. dengan cepat, ia berdiri dan menghampiri kran air itu, menghidupkan nya, lalu mengambil air nya dan menelan nya.

"haah…cukup!" gumam EunAh

"permisi!"

EunAh terkejut mendengar suara orang, apa orang itu mengenalnya? Kalau iya, apa ia melihat yang 'tadi'? kalau itu terjadi, tamatlah riwayat EunAh, ia akan dipermalukan!

"kau…EunAh?"

Oh, matilah EunAh!

TBC

HanRii'_s area_

Yeah! Aku belum munculin EXO _member_! T_T

Kayaknya, aku bakali munculin EXO di…next chap.? Mungkin!-_-

Oh ya, bagus nya Crack apa Official Pair ni? Aku baru nerima usul atau jawaban lah itu, 1 +_+ kalau kalian gak ngasih usul, usul ini bakal aku pake! Titik! :P

Oke, kita akhiri ini dengan…

ThinkToReview? *BbuingBbuing*


	7. Chapter 5

"_psst,psst! Kau tau Choi EunAh?" "ya! Tentu saja! Bukankah dia yeoja 'bermasalah' itu,hm?" "ya! Kabarnya, dulu, dia…__**mematahkan **__leher anak kelas satu…" "a,a…." __**"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"**_

CRUEL

"a, ah!" EunAh berbalik untuk melihat orang yang mengenali nya itu. sesaat, ia terpana melihat wajah gadis itu. ya, orang itu seorang gadis. Tapi, tunggu! EunAh tak pernah mengenal seorang gadis semasa hidup nya kecuali ibu nya, HyoHyun, & gadis tadi pagi, HyoNeul. Jadi…gadis ini siapa? EunAh pun kembali pada mode dingin nya.

"kau siapa?" EunAh bertanya dengan kasar nya. Gadis di depan nya tersenyum manis, tak takut dengan EunAh.

"_well_, kau sama seperti yang di bilang sahabatku." Ujar nya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan EunAh.

"apa maksudmu?" ujar EunAh kesal. Bertele-tele, pikir nya.

"ah! Sebelum nya, perkenalkan, aku Minato Aru, kau bisa memanggilku Minato atau Min-ah. Aku sahabat nya Park ChanYeol, kau kenal?" ujar nya sembari tersenyum riang. EunAh tampak berpikir.

"hah? Aku sahabat ChanYeol? Tidak lebih?"

"tidak!" jawab nya mantap "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sambung nya. EunAh memutar bola mata nya malas.

"haah…itu bukan urusan mu. Sudahlah, aku ada perlu!" EunAh mulai beranjak dari hadapan gadis itu dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari taman.

"hei! Tunggu!" gadis itu berusaha mengejar EunAh yang menjauh dengan cepat. EunAh malas meladeni nya.

"apa kau ingin ke EHS?" teriak nya lantang. EunAh lalu menghentikan langkah nya dan menghadap ke arah Minato. "ya, kau mau apa?" Tanya nya saat Minato sudah berada di dekat nya. Ia menunggu nya.

"hah…akuhh…haah…aku juga akan kesituhhh…hufft…!" ujar nya dengan ngos-ngosan, mengejar EunAh seperti mengejar pesawat _jet_. Berlebihan memang, tapi kenyataan.

"jadi?" ujar EunAh datar "bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, hm? Itu lebih seru!" ujar nya menggebu-gebu. EunAh membuang nafas nya kasar "itu biasa saja. Tak ada arti apa-apa. Sudahlah! Jangan menggangguku! Lebih baik ChanYeol, ia tau kekerasan." EunAh berjalan pergi dari hadapan Minato, lagi. Menuju gang yang menjadi jalan pintas ke EHS "hey! bukankan kalau pergi bersama itu menyenangkan?" Minato berlari mengejar EunAh yang tak berada jauh dari nya. Ia kini juga berada di gang itu.

"apa nya?" Tanya EunAh malas. "tentu saja! kita bisa bercerita apa saja. Tertawa lantang tidak masalah sebab, itu asik nya kata 'bersama'." Ujar Minato riang. EunAh berhenti, ia tertegun. Minato dengan otomatis juga berhenti.

'bersama? Kata apa itu? aku tak mengerti.' Batin EunAh sengit. Ia menjauhkan kata sayang dan semacam nya sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

"hei, kau tak apa?" ujar Minato sembari malambaikan tangan kanan nya di depan wajah EunAh yang tertegun. EunAh sadar.

"ah! Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu aku! Kata-kata mu terdengar sangat membual! Kau piker aku bodoh, heh? Jangan berharap terlalu besar." EunAh melenggang pergi, lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah membangunkan singa yang terlelap.

"oh ya? Kenapa kau yakin omongan ku hanya bualan, eh?" Tanya Minato dari belakang EunAh. EunAh yang merasa ada perubahan di suara Minato dan _atsmofer_ di sekeliling, berbalik ke belakang.

'bruk'

'slap'

Dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat ia didoroang secara kasar oleh Minato ke tembok yang menjadi pembatas gang kecil nan sempit itu. gadis cantik itu juga dengan kasar nya menyerahkan sebuah pisau lipat kepada hadapan EunAh dari dalam tas sekolah nya, sepertinya itu selalu menjadi isi dari tas nya. Tunggu! Kenapa gadis ini menjadi psikopat?

"k,kau!"

"ya, Choi. Kenapa? Kau takut, hum?" ujar Minato yang semakin menekan EunAh kebelakang. EunAh menyeringai.

"oh! Ternyata, kau tahu kekerasan juga, eh?" ujar EunAh. Minato tersenyum remeh.

"tentu! Itu sudah menjadi kemahiranku. Walaupun aku tak bisa seperti ChanYeol, karena aku tak suka perkelahian. Aku suka kedamaian, walau aku tak bisa menghentikan pertarungan kalian." Ia lalu menjauh dari EunAh dan menaruh kembali pisau lipat nya. EunAh mengernyit bingung.

"maksudmu?"

"aku hanya menjadi seperti ini ketika ada orang yang 'berani' merendahkan ku." Ujar nya

"apa kau…berkepribadian ganda?"

"silahkan pikirkan sendiri." Jawab nya sembari kembali pada mode _friendly_

EunAh memlih tak memikir kan nya.

-CRUEL-

"nah! Ini dia EHS, sekolahku." Ujar Minato dengan menggebu-gebu sembari menunjuk bagunan EHS. "kau ingin bertemu Exoxian kan? Ayo!" EunAh hanya membuang nafas ketika Minato menarik tangan nya untuk masuk.

_After_…

"nah! Ini dia ruangan khusus Exoxian!" ujar Minato sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu besar di sekolah yang besar nan megah ini. Di pintu itu tertulis, EXOXIANS's & VIRGOS's ROOM. Nama apa itu? aneh, batin EunAh.

'krieet'

Pintu besar itu dibuka perlahan oleh Minato.

"Min-ah!" seorang pemuda jangkung menghampiri Minato lalu memeluk nya.

"kau itu, selalu saja pergi tanpa pamit. Bagaimana kalau Kris hyung marah? Dasar!" pemuda jangkung itu mendengus lalu melepaskan pelukan nya.

"hehehe~ ChanYeol oppa, maafkan aku ya? Lagipula, aku sudah membawa EunAh kemari."

"Euuna?" tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang asing menelusup ketelinga Minato

"hum? Apa kau Ace oppa yang dekat dengan EunAh itu?" Tanya Minato saat mengenali wajah orang asing itu. ya, dia Ace.

"um, ya! Jadi, dimana EunAh?" Tanya Ace

"ini di…lho? EunAh?" Minato kelabakan saat melihat disamping nya tak ada EunAh. "anak itu kemana?" Tanya Ace lagi. Ia mulai panic.

"aku disini!" tiba-tiba, terdengar suara EunAh dari belakang.

"She, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis imut yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamar mandi. Semua melirik ke asal suara EunAh.

EunAh terlihat merangkul seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan terseok-seok

"astaga! She, kau kenapa?" lalu, seorang pemuda berparas _angelic_ menghampiri EunAh dan gadis cantik yang dirangkulnya

"Suho, kau tak lihat kakiku? Bodoh!" gadis itu masih sempat-sempat nya kesal saat sakit begini. "tadi aku melihat nya berjalan kesini dengan pincang. Aku melihat nya sesudah Minato masuk jadi, aku menghampirinya dahulu, baru masuk." Terang EunAh datar ia lalu merengkul Ace.

"haah…ya sudahlah! RaeYa, kamu urus She ya! Kalau kau tidak mau, cari KyungHee. Kalau kau tak menemukan nya, suruh Yamaka. Dan kalau kau tak mau mencari KyungHee, harus kau yang merawat She. Min-ah akan menjadi saksi. Jangan kau suruh petugas UKS yang merawat nya, ya! Kami pergi!" pemuda jangkung itu, ChanYeol, menunjuk gadis imut itu, RaeYa. Ia lalu berlalu pergi dengan pemuda yang lain, yaitu Suho, Tao, SeHun, LuHan, Kai, & Lay. Juga dengan Ace & EunAh.

_Exoxians'S & Virgos'S Room..._

"haaaah…dari pada repot-repot sana sini, lebih baik aku yang merawatmu, She." Ujar RaeYa. Ia mengambil kotak P3K di lemari obat dan berjalan menuju Sheila yang tergeletak di sofa.

"ya! Hati-hati!" teriak She saat RaeYa akan menempelkan _koyo_ pada kaki Sheila.

"hei! Aku saja belum menempelkan nya, bagaimana kau ini?" balas RaeYa kesal. Sheila hanya cengengesan. Pabbo, batin RaeYa.

"auuuuuuuuuw!" teriak Sheila saat RaeYa menempelkan _koyo_ nya dengan menekan-nekan nya di bagian kaki Sheila yang memar, ini sengaja. "ya! Rae, kau jahat!" RaeYa hanya merong.

"RAEYAAA!"

"hahahahaha!"

TBC

Well, ternyata gak _discontinued _ni cerita, moga, ada yang baca setelah aku buat pengumuman gagal di FF aku yang lain. Selamat buat OC nya yang kepilih, OC nya aku Cuma make 6 doang ternyata. Pleaseee! Usul dong, crack atau official pair? Masa' yang ngeusul antara 2 atau 3, mungking 2. Huweee *mewek*.Ok, gak tau mau ngomong apalagi, aku pergi!

THINK TO REVIEW?


End file.
